Drink-dispensing devices and the like have to be supplied with soluble pulverized substances regularly and in sufficient quantity to ensure that several consumers can be served in succession. In general, the pulverized powder is supplied by manually filling a reservoir in the dispenser with the powder packaged "in bulk", for example, by means of a metering device or a bag. This method, however, is unsatisfactory, since it requires an investment of work time by the person carrying out the task. In addition, manually filling a reservoir may be messy. This is particularly problematic when the reservoir has to be filled under unstable or turbulent conditions, as may be the case in an aircraft. Manually filling a reservoir may also result in an appreciable loss of powder. Furthermore, the distribution of the powder in the metering system (for example, a metering screw) may be variable, depending on the circumstances and, thus, may lead to considerable variation in the concentrations of the dispensed products.
There are dispensers designed for receiving cartridges or containers which are filled with soluble pulverized substances that are opened before being introduced into the dispensing device. The document, GB 1,325,478, for example, teaches such a principle. In this particular case, the container comprises an adhesive tape which is delaminated before the container is placed in the device. Since the container is placed in the device after it is completely opened the above-mentioned disadvantages are not avoided.
There are also automatic dispensing devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,910, where the pulverized material is contained in a bag and the bag is opened by cutting the bottom of the bag by with a cutting system housed inside the device. Such a system, however, is relatively complicated and costly. Moreover, the system is too bulky to be used in a restricted space, such as on an aircraft.
Therefore, there is a real need to have a method for refilling dispensers with pulverized substances or the equivalent, that is simple and quick to use, does not result in any loss of material, and, if appropriate, can be put into practice in a restricted space.
The object of the present invention is to fulfill these expectations by providing a refill element that is designed to release its substance in the device, without having to open the refill element prior to placing it in the device and without using a cutting system incorporated in the dispensing device.